


stop video

by scorpiohs



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bratty and Needy Steve Rogers, Cockwarming, Communication, Coronavirus, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Living Together, M/M, Sexting, Sort Of, Steve Rogers needs a break, Sub Steve Rogers, Teasing, Top Bucky Barnes, Zoom University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiohs/pseuds/scorpiohs
Summary: “If I let you sit on my dick, will you still watch your class?” Bucky’s already unbuckling his jeans.“I will, I promise,” Steve says quickly, heart already racing at the idea of it. He’s trying to listen to his lecture still but his professor is droning on and on and he’d much rather focus on his boyfriend.“Will you sit still?”Steve nods vigorously.Bucky’s stripped down to his boxers now. “You sure the camera and audio are off?”Steve checks. “Yeah.”Bucky motions for Steve to rise from the desk chair. “Take off your pants.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 20
Kudos: 320
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	stop video

**Author's Note:**

> filling square a4, "college au" :)

Steve is bored. He’s so, so bored. Being an art major is amazing and all, but it means way more art history classes than he would like. Currently, he’s in a class solely dedicated to Michelangelo. The guy did some cool stuff, but not enough to garner Steve’s attention for an entire semester.

It makes it harder that it’s now an online class. The college he and Bucky attend decided not to let students back this semester, for safety, so everything’s on Zoom. It has its perks, though. Steve finally got to move in with his boyfriend. They’d gotten their own apartment in the college town, to be near campus even if they couldn’t go to classes in person.

“Steve, are you in class?” Bucky calls from outside the closed door of the bedroom, where Steve’s settled at the desk.

He had been getting groceries but he must be back now. Steve loudly hums an affirmative to him; his camera’s still on and he probably shouldn’t be seen talking, even if he is on mute.

Discreetly as possible, he slides his phone into his lap and texts Bucky.

_**Steve** : i’m soooo bored pls help_

_**Bucky** : Aww_

_**Bucky** : Sorry babe_

_**Steve** : you wanna come in and keep me entertained?_

_**Bucky** : And how would you propose I do that?_

_**Steve** : i have a few ideas..._

Great, now Steve has riled himself up. He doesn’t actually mean it. He always teases Bucky like this. He shifts in his seat, determined not to pop a boner while his professor is talking about the Sistine Chapel.

Before he can get a hold of himself, Bucky opens the door and leans against the frame. “You really wanna mess around during class?”

Steve feels his face burn up. He didn’t expect to be taken up on his offer. “I can leave the meeting,” Steve says, covering his mouth with his hand. He’s not about to pass this up.

“No.” Bucky walks towards him, but not into the camera frame, not yet. “You’re gonna stay in class.”

Steve pouts as much as he can without looking suspicious on screen. Hell, he probably already does, turning his head to Bucky and all.

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll still take care of you,” Bucky says, leaning forward to click the ‘stop video’ button on Zoom.

“Buck…”

Bucky leans down and presses a kiss to Steve’s cheek. “Is this what you want?”

“Yes.”

“If I let you sit on my dick, will you still watch your class?” Bucky’s already unbuckling his jeans.

“I will, I promise,” Steve says quickly, heart already racing at the idea of it. He’s trying to listen to his lecture still but his professor is droning on and on and he’d much rather focus on his boyfriend.

“Will you sit still?”

Steve nods vigorously.

Bucky’s stripped down to his boxers now. “You sure the camera and audio are off?”

Steve checks. “Yeah.”

Bucky motions for Steve to rise from the desk chair. “Take off your pants.”

“Shirt, too?” Steve asks because usually, Bucky loves to touch Steve everywhere.

“No. You can’t look suspicious in case you suddenly need to turn your camera on,” Bucky says with a smirk, before sitting in the desk chair.

Steve grumbles and pulls down his pants and underwear, throwing them across the room, sort of near their hamper in the corner.

“Hands on the desk, and bend over real nice for me,” Bucky instructs, scooting the chair back so Steve can fit in between it and the desk. Steve obeys. “I’m gonna open you up now,” Bucky tells him. “But you gotta pay attention to your class, okay?”

“Okay,” Steve replies, barely above a whisper.

He hears Bucky grab the lube from the desk drawer, where they always keep a spare and some extra condoms, and open the bottle. In seconds, Steve feels a finger pressing past the tight ring of muscle and into his ass. He stifles a moan. Bucky’s going at an agonizingly slow pace like he does when he wants Steve to know this is not for pleasure, just for preparation.

Even so, it feels amazing and Steve can’t help but grind back onto Bucky’s finger.

“You listening to your professor, baby?” Bucky asks, slipping a second finger in.

“Yeah,” Steve says, sounding breathier than intended.

“Just checking.” He adds a third.

“Fuck,” Steve mutters, pushing back against Bucky.

Bucky ignores it and keeps up his methodical fingering until Steve’s dick is leaking and his legs are shaking.

“You ready?”

“Please. Yes.” Steve didn’t realize how hard his hands were gripping the edge of the table until he takes them off.

Bucky pulls his cock through the hole in his boxers and slips a condom over it. Then, he reaches forward, grips Steve’s hips, and lowers him onto his dick. Steve lets out a long, slow moan as Bucky fills him up. When he’s fully seated, he whimpers and wiggles his hips.

“Uh-uh, baby,” Bucky chastises, placing a kiss on the back of Steve’s neck. “You promised you’d be good for me.”

“Bucky...” Steve groans, reaching his hands behind him to wrap his arms around Bucky’s neck.

Bucky takes Steve’s hands and places them on the table in front of them. “Can you keep them here for me?”

Steve just nods, biting his bottom lip.

“Now, we’re gonna sit here until your class is over, and if you’ve been good, I’ll fuck you, okay?”

Steve exhales. “Okay.”

Luckily, the class only has a little over ten minutes left. That seems bearable at first, but as the minutes tick on, Steve grows impatient. Bucky feels so good inside him, filling him up so well he can hardly think. He watches the powerpoint on Zoom but his brain isn’t in the place to actually be listening. He can feel Bucky twitch in him every once and awhile, and it’s driving him up the wall. Especially when his own dick is hard and flopped forward, being ignored.

But this can’t be easy for Bucky either, as good as it feels. He feels his breath on the back of his neck, the slight adjustments his hips make every few minutes.

When the time’s up, Steve lets out a sigh of relief and reaches forward to leave the meeting. But his professor is still talking.

“Sorry, we’re gonna go a few minutes over today, folks,” he says, before getting back to his lecture.

“Fuck!” Steve whines.

“Sorry, baby, looks like you’re just gonna have to wait,” Bucky says, but his voice is strained.

“Please just fuck me now, please.” Steve grinds his hips down forcefully, just to relieve some of the tension, and make Bucky feel what he’s missing.

“Nope,” Bucky replies, bringing his hands from the arms of the chair to rest on the top of Steve’s thighs. They’re inches away from Steve’s dick but he keeps them on his legs, gently pressing down.

“God, you’re such a tease,” Steve mumbles.

Bucky just hums, knowing Steve wants a bigger reaction.

It’s another four minutes before Steve’s professor is finally saying, “That’s all, folks! Have a good weekend!” and Steve is rushing forward to leave the meeting. Once he does, he smiles. “You gonna fuck me now?” he asks, sitting perfectly still.

“You bet your ass I am,” Bucky says into his ear, before lifting Steve off his lap.

Steve mewls at the loss of Bucky’s cock in him, feeling so open and empty and unsatisfied. But before he can complain, Bucky’s directing him to the bed behind the desk. Steve helps out, crawling onto the comforter and positioning himself on his hands and knees after throwing his shirt across the room.

They don’t need to do any prep so Steve expects a dick in his ass _now_ , but Bucky, ever the gentleman, has to take his time shedding his boxers and has to first ask, “Ready, honey?”

“Just fuck me, oh my god,” Steve replies, shifting his hips back.

Bucky slams in before Steve can make another comment. Steve practically howls, finally, _finally_ getting what he wants. Bucky doesn’t waste time and doesn’t let up, thrusting into Steve with everything he’s got, grunting with each movement.

“Is this what you wanted?” Bucky asks, gripping Steve’s hips and pulling him onto his cock forcefully.

“Yes,” Steve replies breathlessly. “Yes, yes, yes…”

“Feel good, baby?” Bucky presses a hand on the small of Steve’s back.

“So good.” Steve’s arms are shaking, so he lets them buckle so that his face is in the pillow and ass is in the air.

They both know they’re not gonna last long. The buildup was too intense, and even without his dick being touched, Steve feels so close.

“Buck, I’m gonna come.”

“Go ahead,” Bucky groans, changing the angle so he’s slamming into Steve’s prostate.

“Fuck!” Steve cries out, as his orgasm overtakes him and he spills onto the bedding. He grabs his dick to coax himself through it while Bucky keeps fucking into his ass.

“Love how you sound when you’re coming for me,” Bucky says through his panting, still plunging into Steve at full speed.

Steve’s too fucked out to respond, his body jelly. He loves this part, coming down from his orgasm by being _used_ so intensely, a hole for his boyfriend to fuck into.

Bucky lets out a long moan and stills his hips, flush against Steve’s. Steve can feel his cock twitching inside him. He lets himself breathe for a moment, before pulling out and flopping down next to Steve.

They lay there for a minute, way too lazy to clean up, before Bucky gets ahold of himself and sits up to take the condom off.

“Thank you for that,” Steve says, rolling onto his back.

“For throwing away the condom?” Bucky teases, laying down on his side next to Steve. “No problem.”

Steve rolls his eyes.

Bucky pauses and meets Steve's eyes. “I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t think you’d be fine in that class missing one lecture,” Bucky says, running a hand through Steve’s hair. “You work so hard, Steve. Everyone needs breaks.”

“I take breaks!” Steve argues, grabbing Bucky’s sweaty torso to pull him closer.

“When I make you,” Bucky counters. “I love how committed you are to doing well, but you have to take care of yourself, baby.”

“Yeah, I know,” Steve mutters. “It’s just a little harder now, you know?”

“Yeah,” Bucky agrees. “But at least we have each other, right?”

Steve smiles and pulls Bucky into a cuddle hug. “I don’t think I’m gonna be able to go back to that class without thinking about this.”

Bucky pauses, thoughtful. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!! decided to write this because i'm stuck in zoom classes and they are so boring. please come talk to me on tumblr or twitter @daydreamsteve !! <3


End file.
